sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Micheal Raynor
Name: Micheal Raynor Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Hobbies and Interests: Wasting his time on the internet, video games, classic rock music, airsoft, and paintball. Appearance: Mike stands at a slightly above height of 6'1. His frame is slender, even if he is slightly overweight at 195 lbs. His arms have some tone to them, but only the kind gained from occasional effort to get into shape. His brown hair is usually kept shaggy, almost reaching his eyebrows and more often then not unconsciously brushed away. Mike's eyes are an ordinary and a perfectly unassuming brown and his skin the kind of pale only gained from a lack of time outdoors. His face is almost roundish in shape, with an almost constant intentional stubble covering his jaw.Mike could be described as mildly handsome, enough to be pleasant to look at, but nothing to get too excited over. Raynor also wears wireframe glasses, or on the odd special occasion, contact lenses to correct his impaired vision. His choice of clothing is almost invariably jeans and t-shirts. It would be a safe bet that anytime you spot Mike, he'll be wearing a t-shirt for some movie or video game with a worn pair of jeans and a pair of skateboard shoes, most often Vans. He can also been seen wearing a navy blue BDU shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and chevrons ironed onto each shoulder, passed onto him from his father. On the off chance he isn't wearing a t-shirt, he often chooses a white button-down dress shirt with a button from an old action movie pinned the lapel. Biography: Micheal Raynor was born in Cheyenne, Wyoming on January 28th, 1990. With both parents on active duty in the Air Force, Micheal only lived in his birth home for around a year before his parents were moved to another base in California, where he spent another four and a half years of his life. Micheal was just old enough for kindergarten when his parents were relocated again, this time to a base outside Atlanta, Georgia. his family spent three years there before moving to West Virginia in 1998. At this point, Micheal was more then old enough to grow tired of the constant moves, and as such begged his parents for something approaching stability. When his parents moved a final time to St. Paul when he was 15, his father retired from the Air Force and his family finally settled in down in Minnesota. While his mother remained in the Air Force, his father worked as a police officer at the Minneapolis Air Port near St. Paul. Despite the constant uprooting, Micheal maintains a good relationship with his parents. They trust him not to do anything that will get him in trouble and as a side-effect from the constant moving, tend to spoil him. Accordingly, Micheal always has the latest games and game consoles, as well as being trusted with the keys to the family car. When at home, they tend to leave him to his own devices, only really talking at dinner or when he's on the way out for school. Micheal always expected another move, despite his parents claiming they were settled, and as never made a great effort to familiarize himself with his classmates. Even after living in St. Paul for three years, Micheal maintains a loose circle of friends with similar interests, but the goings on of the main student body never really caught him. As such, Micheal is antisocial to the majority of the people who interact with him in the short-term, be it at school or at his job working at a local video game store. Micheal spends the majority of his free time at home in his room, with his stereo blaring or with his eyes glued to the tv screen playing the latest video game or watching the latest movie downloaded off the internet. There has also been the odd occasion where he tried to learn how to play an instrument to follow one of his 'rock idols' like Mick Jagger or Angus Young. The desire to learn an instrument was on relation to his preference for music from the early 90's and before. In keeping with his more isolated life style, Micheal is the last person to ever attend a school sporting event or participate in any club or social event, outside a possible LAN party at his home with some of the few people he would make an effort to know. In fact, the only physical activities he engages in are airsoft and paintball. He makes a point to play every other weekend with similarly minded friends from school. When he is does interact with people at school or during work, he's nice enough. While maybe not the most outgoing person on his own, Micheal almost doesn't stop talking once you get him to start. Always quick with a cheesy joke or what he thinks is a cool one-liner, he's still usually the person people only kind of glance at in the hallways at Bayview. Micheal is almost a non-entity to people who don't know, but those who do find him to be a motor-mouth with a bad sense of humor and an archaic taste in music. Advantages: His experience with airsoft and paintball may give him a very basic idea of how to handle a firearm should he be issue one. His constant jokes might also serve to put other students at ease and leave them with their defenses down, should he choose to play things that way. Disadvantages: Conversely, his experience with airsoft and paintball may give him false expectations on what shooting at other people is actually like. Similarly, his jokes and constant talking might also serve to set off some of the more...precarious students around him. Beside the exercise he gets from his games, he's out of shape and as such, isn't the best person to keep his endurance on the island. Designated Number: Male student no. 112 --- Designated Weapon: Bagh Nakh Conclusion: Hmm... If B112 is able to use his weapon as an effective surprise, he may be able to get his hands on a gun and make a name for himself. I don't think that's how things will turn out for him, though. I see him getting picked off in short order by someone who's just a little bit quicker and better. Being in shape has real benefits, and B112 will soon be wishing he'd considered them. The above biography is as written by Sister Grimm. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Sister Grimm, SOTF Help Kills: None Killed By: Kitty Gittschall Collected Weapons: Bagh Nakh (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Gloria Benson Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Micheal, in chronological order. V4: *When the Bite Just Isn't Sharp Enough *I Swear I Won't Shoot *No Crying Allowed *Eep *Not Too Far Away Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Micheal Raynor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Micheal always felt sort of like an afterthought, unfortunately. Of all of Sister Grimm's characters, he was the one who had the least really going on. His dialogue and thought processes were a constant stream of referential stuff (which ran into some chronology troubles due to V4's 2008 setting). He was a very silly character, and while I'm usually okay with silly characters, Micheal wore thin a lot earlier because he didn't have much else going for him and he also received substantially less attention than Alice, seeming mostly to exist in case a Swap was needed. Sister G is a good writer, Micheal just felt like an unfortunate misstep there. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students